The Light and the shadow
by Black Pearl
Summary: FINISHED! Dilandau came and stood next to Celena...huh? how's that possible? r/r to see! ^__^
1. Not Alike

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or it's characters.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is based on the full version of Escaflowne, if you've never seen all of the show, then this will definately contain spoilers.  
  
I thought this up because, well I'm still a little freaked that Dilandau was...well once someone's little sister. So I thought it would be interesting to seperate him and his female counterpart. Celena, into two different beings. I changed some of the dialogue (Duh) so it's not exactly like the series. Enjoy! BP   
  
  
  
  
  
Not alike  
  
  
  
Celena looked out from a top Vione. She sighed as she listened to Dilandau yelling at his "incompetent" dragon slayers. From what she had heard, they were lucky just to have gotten away.  
  
  
Celena wasn't like her brother Dilandau. For one thing, she was sane. Then there was the physical difference. His hair was a silvery gray, and her own a natural blonde, and where her eyes were a deep blue, his were magenta. She turned to regard him as he now talked with Folken. Sometimes she wondered if they were really related at all.  
  
  
An image of Donkirk appeared, and the girl kneeled respectfully from where she was. Celena strained to listen, but couldn't quite hear what was being said. In a way she didn't want to.  
  
  
Turning back around, Celena could see Fanelia still smouldering. She did care for her brother, Dilandau, but she simply did not share his bloodlust. She did what she was told because it was her duty. The things Dilandau did were far beyond that.  
  
  
Dilandau came and stood next to Celena. "Admiring my handy work I see," he said, smirking. Celena turned to face him. "Was that really necessary, Dilandau? I don't recall wiping out a bunch of helpless people as part of your mission." "True," Dilandau admitted with a shrug, but then he smiled wickedly. "I did do the job though. Besides, there's nothing wrong with a little added bonus." He then frowned, saying, "It would have been flawless too, if it weren't for those imbeciles." Celena shook her head and they headed inside.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Celena was not there when it took place, but she learned of the captured of the elusive Escaflowne. "It's very impressive," she said when she finally got the chance to see the famed guymelef. She turned to Dilandau. "I heard that you captured Van as well. Where is he now?" "Folken wanted to talk to him," Dilandau replied, "Family business." "F-family business?" Celena repeated, "I don't quite follow you." "Folken is Van's older brother," Dilandau confided as they walked from Escaflowne. "I could have sworn I mentioned that."  
  
  
A soldier interrupts their conversation. "What is it?" Dilandau demanded. "Dilandau - sama," the soldier said, "we're under attack!" Swearing, Dilandau runs off with the soldier. Celena, removing her sword stayed where she was. She knew that more than likely the attackers had come for the prisoner Van, and that he would try to get to the guymelef. She would deal with him when he came.  
  
  
She saw Van enter, but Dilandau headed him off. Van was unarmed but suddenly a sword is dropped into his hand. Celena looks up to see the departing form of Folken. She narrowed her eyes. Just whose side was he on? Celena could have ended the fight by getting involved, but Dilandau, as arrogant as he was, would have never let her hear the end of it. She simply watched, concerned, in the background.   
  
  
Van knocked Dilandau off his feet, and seemingly Dilandau was unconscious. The boy turned to walk away, so he didn't see Dilandau get up and prepare to kill him from behind. Celena spotted a girl, who ran up and shouted to Van. The boy turns towards Dilandau and starts fighting again. What would have been a fatal slash was missed by Van, but he made up for it by cutting Dilandau's face. Crying out he fell to his knees. Celena ran forward. Van escaped with the girl and the Escaflowne.  
  
  
Celena decided not to pursue the two of them, more concerned with her brother. He was particularly stuck on himself and she knew he wouldn't take the wound very well. "My face," he lamented, "he cut my beautiful face!" Celena leaned down and tried to console her brother, but he scowled and pushed her away. "Just leave me alone!" he growled. Celena had fallen back after the shove. Dilandau rose and stalked off.  
  
  
Celena, bewildered. watched him go.  
  
********************  
  
That's it for this chapter! Tell me what you thought! BP 


	2. Sibling Quarrel

Sibling Quarrel   
  
  
  
"AARGH! The little bastard!!!"   
  
  
A table was thrown off of the flying fortress.   
  
  
"I'll slice him to bits!!!"  
  
  
Dilandau wasn't just raving, he was in a full blown rage. Celena was sure he would be upset about the damage done to his face, but this was ridiculous. "Dilandau, honestly!" she said, "The way you're carrying on you'd think the world had ended!"  
  
  
Dilandau turned to glare at Celena. "Well excuuuuuse me for giving a damn about my looks! You know, I'm sure you wouldn't feel to great if some little bastard took it upon himself to ruin that face of yours!"  
  
  
Celena crossed her arms. "I'd feel bad about it, sure." she admitted coolly, "but I doubt I'd be crying over it like a baby." Dilandau narrowed his eyes at his sister. "You know something, Celena?"   
he asked coldly.  
  
  
Celena crossed her arms. "What Dilandau?" she asked, visibly annoyed. "You can be a real bitch sometimes." At first Celena went wide - eyed at the insult, but then she frowned and said, "Well you know something else, Dily?" Celena asked, her tone just as cold as his. "No I don't know," Dilandau snapped, "And don't call me Dily!!" Celena smiled like a cat with a mouse under it's paw. "Dily, Dily, Dily! Dily, Dily, Dily!" Celena said, mocking a smouldering Dilandau.  
  
  
Celena continued to say this until with an angry growl, Dilandau removed his sword and moved to slice his sister's face. Celena saw this coming, and being about as quick as Dilandau, she was able to remove her own sword and block the attack. "I-If I may interrupt," said Chesta, uncertainly, "Folken has asked to see you Celena." Celena resheathed her sword as she continued to glare at her brother, who glared back at her, still upset.   
  
  
Celena walked passed Chesta and walked down the hall.  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Folken asked Celena. "You look as if you're ready to choke someone." "That's because I am," Celena said calmly, while her blue eyes blazed. Folken chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to be that unfortunate soul."   
  
  
"Why is it that you've called me?" Celena asked. Folken stood. He was much, much taller than Celena, though the girl didn't find this at all intimidating. she had fought with (and beaten) much taller people.  
  
  
"I wanted to ask you to accompany me to the Astorian capital," Folken said. "I'd ask Dilandau, but his reputation is notorious and it wouldn't be good for diplomatic purposes." Celena smiled. "I can agree," she said with a laugh, "Dilandau and diplomacy just don't mix." A memory came to Celena's mind and her smile faded.  
  
  
"That brings me to a question of my own," she said stepping up to Folken, "which is what the hell were you thinking?" Folken continued to look down at Celena, his expression unchanging. "I'm guessing you mean about yesterday?" he asked simply. "Damn right," Celena replied.   
  
  
Folken looked away and said, "I don't own you any explanations," he said flatly. Celena put her hands on her hips indignantly. "The hell you d-" A look from Folken that said she had better shut up about the subject, ended Celena's statement.Celena sighed and said, "Fine, whatever. When are you leaving?"   
  
  
"Two hours. Also, I'd like for you to wear something more...suitable." Celena looked down at her armor. Where Dilandau's was red with orange flames at the bottom, her's was purple with blue flames. It also lacked the dragons that her brother's armor had. In any event, Celena looked back up at Folken questioningly. "What's wrong with my armor?" she asked.  
  
  
"Nothing really," Folken said, "but the image we're trying to represent is diplomatic. I don't think armor would give the sort of peaceful image that I'm going for at the moment." "You mean deceitful, right?" Celena asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
Folken shrugged. "Call it what you wish, but please be changed by the time I'm ready to leave." Celena turned and exited Folken's chamber. As she was walking, she passed Chesta who was sporting what she assumed was a hand print. Celena continued on her way, glad that Folken had not considered her brother. "Diplomatic Dilandau," she said aloud, "that's something I'd pay to see."   
  
  
************************  
  
  
End of chapter two. Please tell me what you thought!! ^______^ BP 


	3. A familiar face

Oops, perhaps I should have mentioned that most of this would be written from Celena's point of view, which a few switches now and then. Anyway thanks for the reviews! BP @.@  
  
  
  
A familiar face  
  
  
Until Celena arrived in Astoria, she had no idea that there were people who were as blindly naive, not to mention as boring, as the ones in Astoria. Everything was dainty and polite, not to mention fake. "Politics," Celena muttered under her breath. She was about to tug self consciously at her dress, but a glance from Folken stopped her. As they were walking with the king, a soldier approached saying that an Allen Shezar had returned, and that he had brought Van of Fanelia with him. The king and the members of his court began to depart but Folken stopped and Celena halted as well. "You do not have to follow," Folken said. "I know this has been rather boring for you. You can take a look around if you wish."   
  
  
Celena blinked at him. "But you said-" "Never mind what I said," Folken interrupted, "you can go out and take a look around. I'll deal with the aristocrats." Folken walked off, leaving Celena by herself.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
As Celena walked through the streets of Astoria, it was almost as if she had walked there before. "Ridiculous," Celena said aloud to herself. She'd never been there before. Celena heard laughter. She turned. There were two children playing in the streets, a boy and a girl. "I'm gonna catch ya!" said the boy as he chased the little girl, who squealed and ran. They bothed were laughing as they turned the corner. Celena watched for a moment, and then a stab of pain gripped her mind. Celena cried out as images blurrily flashed before her.   
  
  
she saw a boy playing with her, and then she saw the men. They took her away.   
  
  
Celena started to fall forward, but a man caught her. "Hey," he said, "You okay miss?" Celena thoughts faltered slightly, but she began to recover. "Yes, I'm fine." Celena said, "Thank you." the man headed off and Celena decided that it was time to head back for the castle. As she was walking, Celena saw a metallic beam come down from the sky and strike at the castle. "What the hell?" She exclaimed and then it hit her: Dilandau. Celena ran back to the castle as fast as she could.  
  
  
When she arrives, Celena sees Folken stepping into a carriage. "What happened?" Celena asked running up to him. "We're leaving," Folken said. Celena got in behind him.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Celena shouted, "Don't you realize you could have been killed?" "Pipe down," Dilandau said, regarding Celena's reflection through his empty glass, "I'm okay and that's all that matters."   
  
  
Dilandau poured himself a glass of wine. "So tell me," he said sitting casually in his chair. "How was it in Astoria? Boring, now doubt." Celena thought about what happened when she had been walking. Who was that boy she saw? "Hello," Dilandau said cutting into her thoughts. "Huh?" Celena said looking up. "My, my," Dilandau said as he took a gulp of wine, "Since when do you zone out?" Celena didn't answer.   
  
There was a knock at the door. "Dilandau - sama," said a soldier. "What is it?" Dilandau asked from where he sat. "A word, sir" Dilandau got up and moved briskly over to the door. As the two spoke Celena looked absently into the glass of wine that Dilandau poured. It looked so much like all of a sudden. The glass seemed to be bubbling and the blood rising. Celena watched as the blood overflowed, spilling silently down the sides of the glass. "Celena!" Dilandau shouted.  
  
  
Celena quickly looked up. Dilandau regarded her oddly. "Are you alright?" Celena glanced at the glass, seeing that the wine had returned to normal. "Y..Yes I'm okay." Dilandau put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you telling me everything, about what happened? You weren't hurt when I-" "No, no," Celena insisted, "I'm fine, now." Dilandau nodded removing his arm. "Well, I'm going," Dilandau said moving towards the door," He gave a glance backwards. "You get some rest, Celena." With that, Dilandau parted.   
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Celena had went to her room and laid down. She could not rest. She kept having strange dreams and seeing blood, whose she didn't know. Celena awoke. Sitting up, she decided to give up on resting, since it seemed she could not. Her armor lay before her, and her sword on top of it. What if the blood had been Dilandau's? She'd had premonitions before, and they tended to be correct. Celena jumped up and readily changed into her armor.   
  
  
For all the trouble her brother caused her, Celena could hardly think of a time when she had caused him as much grief. When she was dressed, Celena dashed out the door. She headed straight for her own guymelef, Athena. It was purple like her armor and a very formidable machine. "Alright Athena," Celena said jumping in, "let's get going."   
  
  
*****************  
  
  
End of Chapter! Byez! BP 


	4. Celena reappears

Celena reappears  
  
  
When Celena arrived, she was greeted with the usual sight of the transformation of the Escaflowne into a dragon. Another guymelef had arrived. "Dil-" Celena started but Dilandau cut her off. "I'm fine, Celena, go after Van." "What did you say," The man in the other guymelef asked incredulously. Celena didn't pay any attention to the man or his amazement, she simply did as she was told. There was no reasoning with Dilandau.  
  
  
The Athena was among the fastest guymelefs ever built, so catching up the the flying dragon was no problem. Van looked over his shoulder and gave Celena a look of annoyance rather than fear. "What's wrong?" Celena asked teasingly, "Not happy to see me?" To Celena's surprise, Van smirked.He and the dragon then changed directions so fast that it took Celena a moment to realize what he had done. Celena muttered a curse and continued her pursuit, which ended fruitlessly. Sighing, Celena headed back to Vione. Whatever happened with Dilandau, she was sure that she would here about it when he got back. If he got back. Celena shuddered at the latter thought, wondering where it had came from.  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
Dilandau did return, and not too happy. Celena could only guess that it had to do with the man he encountered. Dilandau knew the man's name, but kept saying the man's name wasn't important. Celena supposed, as she sat pondering in her quarters that it was true, but she couldn't shake this feeling that something was being kept from her. First there was Folken's sudden change in attitude in Astoria and then the man that Dilandau had encountered. Did he know her or something? Whatever was going on, Celena knew she was at the center of it.  
  
  
'I have to get out of here,' Celena thought to herself, 'I can't think clearly.' Celena stood and headed for the door. Where she was going, she didn't know but it was much better than staying there.  
  
  
As Celena was walking down the hall, she unexpectedly encountered Folken. "Celena," Folken said formally. "Folken," Celena said acknowledging him, "What can I do for you." "It isn't what you can do for me so much as what you can do for Emperor Donkirk." Folken then turned, signaling for Celena to follow him.   
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Speaking to Donkirk made Celena nervous, particularly because it was something that she didn't do very often. "You wish to ask something of me?" Celena said respectfully. "Yes," replied Donkirk from where he sat. Celena was alittle curious about the machinery around her, but tried to pay as much attention as possible. "Celena," Donkirk continued, "You don't know an Allen Shezar do you?" Celena pondered the name for a few moments and then it came to her. He had arrived in Astoria when she and Folken were there, but other than that...  
  
  
"No," Celena replied. The Emperor nodded approvingly at Folken who spoke. "Celena, we've found out through observation that this Allen Shezar once had a sister. Her name was Celena." "Really," Celena said, "How interesting. Now what part do I play in this?" "Well," said Donkirk, "You aren't his sister, but you do favor her, at least what the young girl looked like, but a lot can change after so many years. Celena, the part you play in this is that you will go to Allen Shezar and play the part of the long lost little sister."   
  
  
"For spying purposes I assume," Celena said a smile. "Now how am I suppose to convince this Allen person that I'm his little sister?" "Trust me," said Folken, "It won't take that much convincing. However, there is one thing you should know. There is a girl among them, Hitomi," Celena nodded. She remembered her, the bitch who almost got her brother killed. She would certainly have something for her when the time was right.  
  
  
"Celena," Folken called, causing Celena to break out of her thoughts. "You have to avoid this girl at all costs, don't associate with her and above all else, do not touch her. It would seem this girl has powers that may blow your cover. Be careful." Celena bowed respectfully to Donkirk and exited, Folken with her.  
  
  
"You leave for Astoria a few days," Folken said as they walked, "in order to give you time to prepare." Celena nodded thoughtfully. "It shouldn't be that difficult, if Allen is as eager as the Emperor suggested. "Listen Celena," Folken said stopping. Celena also came to a halt. "What is it, Folken?" "You need to be careful. This mission is more dangerous than it would appear. There's more than the threat of being exposed. You have to remember that you work for us, and that Allen is NOT your brother, no matter what happens you can't forget this." "Of course," Celena said with a shrug. "And I'll be sure to watch my back and all that." "Good," Folken said with a slight smile, "Because I wouldn't want to deal with Dilandau if anything did happen to you." Celena laughed at that, and then with a wave turned and headed off. It seemed she'd be getting out after all.  
  
  
  
  
The night before she was due to leave, Celena had to deal with Dilandau's constant reminders not to screw up and end up dead, not to fall into any emotional traps, lectures on sticking to her mission until she was called back and blah, blah, blah. "Really, Dilandau," Celena would answer patiently, "I'll be fine." When the time came for Celena to leave, Dilandau had gone out with his Dragonslayers. (Celena had said goodbye to Dilandau before he left, giving him a sisterly kiss on his cheek. A couple of Dragonslayers were present and she knew they wanted to laugh, but they managed not to, their fear of the wraith of Dilandau greater than their urge to laugh.)  
  
*********************  
  
It would have been kind of Folken and the Emperor to mention to Celena that they were dropping her off in the midst of a battle, but somehow that seemed to escape their mention. She arrived on horseback wearing a lovely blue dress that had already grown dusty from the fighting around her. As men and guymelef were crushing the Freid capital, Celena had to make a run for the palace, figuring that would be where Allen was. After she was passed the dead, fleeing and wounded, Celena arrived at the palace, just in time to watch it explode in front of her.  
  
  
Luckily, Celena was far enough back to avoid the flying debris. Celena looked upward to see a flying airship escaping the scene. Her instincts and mind were telling her two different things. One thought suggested following the airship, another said to remain in the capital and search. But as the buildings crumbled and fighting continued, obviously in favor of the Zaibach empire, Celena decided to follow the air ship. Grabbing a horse whose owner lay dead beside it, Celena followed the after the airship. She would definitely take a long vacation after this was over. 


	5. Is that you?

Chapter 5: Is that you?  
  
  
The ship landed at a distant refuge. A few minutes later, an exhausted Celena and an even more exhausted horse rode slowly up to it. Celena decided, as guards approached her as well as the ship, that her exhausted and dusty state would be good for getting inside the refuge, unfortunately Celena was more exhausted than she realized. Instead of sliding easily off of the horse, she fell off, and managed to knock herself out in the process.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
"Are you alright?" said a fuzzy voice. Celena was still struggling to focus. When she came to, she was surrounded by people. Momentarily having forgotten her mission, Celena immediately went into a panic. A couple of the guards had to hold Celena down, "Let me go! Let me go!" Celena demanded, "Calm down," said a blonde haired girl, "No one's going to hurt you." She ordered the guards to release Celena.   
  
  
"I am Mirana, a princess of Astoria. What is your name?" At the mention of Astoria, Celena remembered her mission. "C-Celena." she replied, trying to look scared and innocent. Celena watched with hidden satifaction as Mirana's eyes widened. "Go get Allen quickly," Mirana told one of the guards. She then turned her attention to Celena. "Do you know who Allen is, Celena?"   
  
  
Celena knew this was her cue, so she spun up a story about having been raised by the Emperor Donkirk and how he had taken care of her because he never had any children, and about having overheard a conversation that she had a brother that she was not to know about, which was why she ran away and followed their craft in search of this Allen Shezar.  
  
  
"Don't you remember when they took you?" Mirana asked quietly. For a brief instant an image of running and playing with a little boy flickered in Celena's mind, but Celena ignored it and asked, "What are you talking about?" "The men, they took you away..." "But he never...he wouldn't" Celena had faked the denial and allowed tears to fill her eyes. "It's okay now, Celena," Mirana said putting a comforting hand on Celena's shoulder, "I know this is all very painful but you made the right decision to leave Donkirk, he isn't the good man he would seem." Celena, to look convincing, put her head in her hands. "But I believed him," she said tearfully, "He said I was his daughter, and that the empire was my family. He said he lo-" Celena burst into convincing sobs, all the while thinking that Dilandau would probably laugh himself to tears when she told him this part.  
  
  
The door opened and Celena jumped, grabbing Mirana's arm. As Mirana reassured her, Celena knew that she had the girl hook, line, and sinker, now she had to deal with Allen. At first he only looked at her, which prompted Celena to ask who he was. This seemed to be painful to the man, who was obviously Allen Shezar. Celena noted his long blonde hair and handsome features, deciding that it was too bad that she was playing the role of little sister. "This is Allen Shezar," Mirana said gently. Celena carefully stood, Mirana and the remaining two guards helping her. Celena was still alittle unsteady on her feet but signaled that she didn't want any help.  
  
  
She carefully made her way over to where Allen stood, an expression of shock on his face. "I'm Celena," she said innocently, "Are you really my brother?" Now a tear rolled down the man's cheek, as he nodded. Celena offered her hand, not being able to think of any other way to greet him properly, but he had something else in mind. He grabbed Celena in a bear hug, momentarily depriving her of oxygen. He then swung her around happily, until Mirana, who had looked teary - eyed, reminded him that Celena had a head injury. Celena was grateful for this, since she would have no doubt been sick to her stomach if Allen continued to swing her, which might have put the joy of the "reunion" on hold.  
  
  
The reunion was put on hold when a soldier claimed declaring that the Freid King wished for Allen and Mirana to join him. Celena had been meanwhile helped into her bed. "You can go ahead Allen," Celena said feeling very sleepy, "I'll stay...here." Celena found herself falling asleep.  
  
  
Allen rushed over to his sister. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked Mirana. "Yes," said Mirana, "she justs needs her rest is all." Allen reluctantly exited with Mirana, turning to regard Celena as he left.  
  
  
***********************  
  
Celena dreamt of running on clouds, and being playfully chased. At first it was Dilandau who was chasing her, and then Allen. Suddenly she was lifted away from the cloud by robotic hands. "Celena!" Allen shouted below her, "Celena!" Soon there were more voices shouting her name. The robotic hands lifted her over a river of blood and then let her go.   
  
  
"Celena!" a voice shouted and she came to. It was Mirana. "Hurry Celena, we have to leave." Mirana snatched Celena up out of the bed and they ran out of the room. Soldiers and guards were running past them. "What's going on?" Celena asked. "We're being attacked," Mirana said as they turned down another hall.  
  
  
When they finally arrived outside, Celena saw Dilandau's mecha and Allen's. Celena knew that she had to pretend that Allen was her brother, but Dilandau was her brother, and as the fight intensified, it was too much for Celena, who hadn't actually fully recovered, so she did something that she had never done in her life; she fainted. 


	6. The face of Death

The face of Death  
  
  
  
When Celena came to, she was yet again in a bed. Mirana seated at her side. "Good, you're awake," Mirana stood. "I promised I'd watch you until you were conscious." Celena looked about her. "Where am I?" "You are on the Crusade, an airship. Don't worry, Allen is fine." Recalling her own reaction to his confrontation with her brother, Dilandau, Celena decided to allow Mirana to believe her concern had been for Allen. The girl left before Celena could ask her where Allen was.  
  
  
After a few moments, Celena kicked off her covering and gets out of the bed. She couldn't get any information just lying in bed. Celena was exploring the airship when she saw a disturbance outside Celena ran out and found a couple of girls who calling after the Escaflowne as it took off. "Where is it going?" Celena asked as she jogged up. A cat girl turned to regard Celena, who immediately realized that jogging wasn't such a good idea. It made her dizzy. "Are you okay?" the cat girl asked. "Not really," Celena admitted as she sat struggled to stay on her feet. "Hey, you're Celena!" said the cat girl enthusiatically, "Wow! I'm Merle." The other girl cleared her throat. Celena saw that she had short, neatly cut blonde hair. It was her, the girl from the Mystic Moon. "Oh yeah, this is Hitomi," Merle said, lacking her previous enthusiasm.   
  
  
Hitomi offered Celena her hand, but remembering Folken's orders, Celena took a shaky step back. Hitomi regarded her oddly but before Celena could offer her an explaination, a sight behind Hitomi turned Celena's blood to ice.  
  
  
The group now regarded the Escaflowne. It was apparently surrounded because Van was striking down invisible mechas, dragonslayers. 'Oh no' Celena thought as she watched in horror as they fell. The little cat - girl, Merle was cheering for Van, who was going through the mechas mercilessly. Celena wanted very much to throw Merle off of the ship, but was too numb to move. She watched her brother's Mecha reappear as he and Van struggled. Van was about to strike a fatal blow when the Escaflowne locked up and fell over. Celena gripped the rail, her legs nearly giving out. Dilandau got away, but as the airship landed, and the company rushed over to the fallen mecha, Celena stayed where she was. She looked at where the other dragonslayers had fallen. She briefly remembered each of them, even passing a pale faced Chesta after her arguement with Dilandau. Tears streamed down Celena's face but she didn't notice. Suddenly, despite her arguements with her brother, his crazed manner and bloodlust, she knew that she loved him very much. 'I don't want to be here' she thought helplessly. She wanted to go back and never to see any of these people again. A shout from one of the people, jarred Celena back from her thoughts.   
  
  
Unable to take anymore, Celena leapt the rail and ran forward into the company. The girl Hitomi lay slumped on top of the Escaflowne, the jewel on the breast of the mecha was no longer glowing. Mirana felt Hitomi's pulse and then gently put her arm down. "It's stopped." she said grimly. Celena couldn't say whether or not she was sorry the girl was dead. Looking at Hitomi's slumped and lifeless body, she could only think that such an age was not a time to lose one's life. Celena felt a pang of pain, remembering that the Dragonslayers weren't much older. Merle shook Hitomi violently, and then began to slap her. The action makes Celena start to sob shakily, but she didn't know why. She had seen people die before, after all, she had been in conflicts and battles before, but this was a face that death had yet to show her. It was a face that she knew she would never forget.  
  
  
Suddenly, the jewel on the breast plate of the Escaflowne began to glow and Hitomi came to, as did Van, who climbed out of the mecha. Merle rushed forward and hugged Van, who's eyes fell on Celena. In an instant she remembered, they had met before. 


	7. Who do you love?

Yo! I know I've been a long time coming with this, but to be honest, I have been a bit busy, and this story was sort of cast to the side for a while. But I'm back and hopefully will finish this story soon. BP  
  
  
  
Who do you love?  
  
  
  
As Merle fawned over the newly revived Van, who regarded Celena blankly, Celena was only aware of the increased nausea and dizziness that had come over her. "Are...you...?" Merana asked looking at her. But Celena could not answer. "I'm going to be sick," she announced weakly and then ran off.   
  
  
Celena had escaped behind some bushes and emptied the contents of her sour stomach. "Celena?" Merle called running after her, "Celena what's....eew!" The she -- cat came across the after math of Celena's sickness.  
  
  
"Are...you going to be okay?" Merle inquired sitting down next to Celena. "I...don't know," Celena replied honestly. She was certainly not doing that good a job. Since she had arrived in their midst, Celena had spent much of her time ill in bed or fainting. She chided herself thinking that Dilandau wouldn't be too happy with how she was doing. Immediately after the thought, a pang of pain went through her, causing her eyes to water.   
  
  
Celena wanted to be with her brother now. She was usually more like herself when he was around, clever, quick-witted, and dry eyed. Even as Merle tried in her own way to console Celena, all Celena could think about was what had happened with the Escaflowne. Why had Van died when the thing locked up? She had never seen anything like that before, and certainly wouldn't forget it. It could have been very useful. Of course, there was also the matter of the mind witch, Hitomi. Celena narrowed her eyes in thought. She definitely had to watch out for her. "Come on," said Merle helping Celena to her feet. "let's get you back to the ship."  
  
*******************  
  
Celena is walking through an unfamiliar hallway when she happens upon Van. Everything was unfamiliar, and despite her mission, since the incident between Van and the Dragonslayers, she hadn't really bothered to remember anything, even her location. As she watched Van practicing with his sword, Celena found herself generally entranced by his actions. He was a good swordsman. Had she not been playing the weak and defenseless little sister to Alan, she might have considered sparring with him. Only, Celena had the distinct feeling that she might try to kill him.   
  
  
An odd thing happened to Celena in the midst of her thoughts. All of a sudden, red images of dying Dragonslayers filled her mind. She saw their faces, the blood, heard their last cries. Celena fought to steady herself as the images took hold, and then mercifully faded. When Celena looked up, she saw that Van had stopped practicing, having dropped his sword. He was now looking very fixedly at Celena. What was happening? Celena had begun to back up and in the process bumped into someone, Allen.  
  
  
"Celena," he said looking at her with concerned eyes, "are you okay?" "Why is everyone asking me that?" Celena asked in sudden frustration, "I'm fine!" She wasn't fine. What were these visions, and why did she keep having them? "I..." Celena walked past Allen. "I need to be alone...to think." Allen smiled somberly and Celena walked away.  
  
  
****************  
  
'Didn't they have anything better to do than think about boys?' Celena mused bitterly. She watched the three girls talking about Van and Allen with disgust. It was more than obvious that Miranda and Hitomi were both stuck on Allen, and that the cat -- girl, Merle, had a crush on Van, who Hitomi seemed to have a soft spot for as well. Did she have a soft spot for anyone? Celena thought this over as the three girls chattered. In the service of the Zaibach empire, she hadn't had much time for anyone, and even if she had, Dilandau would have probably intimidated the person away, thinking them not good enough for his sister.  
  
  
Celena sighed, and unintentionally drew attention to herself. "Celena," asked Merle coming up to her, "do you love someone?" Celena tried to think of an answer for this question, sensing the cat girl wouldn't leave her alone. For some reason, an image of Folken popped into her head. 'No,' she thought pushing it out of her head. Even if it were true, she certainly couldn't give it as an answer. The thought crept back into her head. Did she have feelings for Folken? "Come on," Merle asked impatiently tugging on Celena's arm, "there's got to be someone," "I don't know," Celena replied with a shrug, but she then said with a smile, "That Van is kinda cute though." Celena was only teasing, knowing that Merle wouldn't react to well to her answer. She laughed in spite of herself as she listen to the young cat -- girl come up with a long list of reasons why Van wasn't her type.   
  
  
Though inside, Celena knew there were a few reasons the cat girl didn't know, one of which being, falling in love wasn't on her mission, which she was eager to finish.   
  
  
***************** 


	8. A sudden return

Technically I hadn't planned on another update just yet, but chichirui, this one's for you. Thanks for reviewing! BP *.*  
  
  
  
A sudden return  
  
  
"An attack! An attack!" someone was yelling. Soon after the ground shook from a blast. Celena ran outside to investigate. She The Escaflowne had appeared, and from what Celena could tell wasn't doing very well. Hell, he was getting beat like he stole something. An image of the pilots flashed in front of her. "Cat women," Celena said aloud, "Folken must have sent them here. But why so soon?" A new image flashed before of her eyes. Again the red image of dying boys, and blood. As Celena collapsed to her knees, Merle ran past. "Lord Van!" the cat-girl cried as the mecha collapsed.   
  
  
Celena watched the scene from where she knelt. The two mechas paused, as if uncertain what to do. In front of the fallen Escaflowne stood Merle, her arms spread defiantly. What were they going to do? They did something unexpected. They turned to face her. "Lady Celena," said one of the cat women. (She didn't know which since they looked so much alike to her) "You must come back with us. Now." For a moment Celena simply stood, frozen. The two mechas walked towards her. She wasn't afraid, of course. She was one of them....  
  
  
"Celena!" Celena looked to see Hitomi running up to her. "Stay back!" Celena ordered but Hitomi didn't listen. "Come on," said Hitomi grabbing her hand. It was as if all time had stopped, and for them, it had. Celena didn't know what Hitomi saw, but she saw an image of a boy slaying some sort of creature and taking a glowing stone of some sort from it. A light pulled them up and the girl Hitomi was also puled up. There was a boy and he tosses her a necklace and then she vanished. They both let go in the same instant. They must have not been breathing because at the release they gasped desperately for air. Before a word could be shared between them, a robotic arm grabbed Celena, and she found herself being pulled up into the air and away from the Crusade. People were calling her name, but they all seemed so distant now. Celena thought only of what to expect when she returned.  
  
  
****************  
  
"Where is he?" Celena demanded, "What have you done with my brother?" There was no answer. She hated the sorcerers and the scientists that worked there, and even now didn't trust them. She grabbed one, lifting him off of the floor. When had she become so strong? "Where...is...my...brother?" Celena growled, emphasizing each word with a shake. "Celena," came a familiar voice. Celena turned her head. There Folken stood with his cat women. "Put him down Celena," Folken said, "I will tell you what has become of Dilandau." Celena threw the scientist into the unsuspecting cluster of white coats. After scowling at them she turned and followed Folken and the cat women out of the room.  
  
***************   
  
  
"He...had a break down?" Celena asked in disbelief. Folken nodded solemnly. Celena had known that Dilandau was teetering on the edge for quite awhile, but that was the way he was. The death of his Dragonslayers must have had more of an effect on him than she thought. "Well, where is he?" Celena asked, "If he's as bad off as you say he is, I know he needs me." Folken looked away. "Please Folken," Celena pleaded. Folken sighed. "Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to see him, and trust me Celena, you wouldn't want to." Folken and the cat girls exited, leaving Celena alone with her thoughts   
  
  
***************  
  
He was there, Celena knew this. It was a matter of where. Celena would take it up with the Emperor, since he now called her before him. "Celena," He said, "I called you back because at such a crucial point in this war, I could not afford to lose you." "I was in no danger," Celena said, "I do not understand why I was called back, I am glad that II was. I've learned startling things...about my brother." Domkirk was silent for a moment. "Yes," he said after a moment, "it seems your brother suffered a breakdown, he will be treated and released in a few days. You may see him then." She wanted to see him then, but she accepted the Emperor's judgment. "What did you discover while you were in the midst of the crusade?" Celena told all that she knew, about the connection between Van and Hitomi and the enemies numbers and forces. She withheld what had happened that day when Van died temporarily after the Escaflowne locked up. The event seemed to incredulous to relay to Domkirk. She bowed respectfully and left  
  
  



	9. Drastic Measures

Okay, to keep this going fluently, I'm going to have to skip the events in Episodes 17 - 23. I will have some reference to what happened after Celena was taken away by the cat girls. Thanks Chichirui! BP  
  
  
  
Drastic Measures  
  
  
  
Hitomi and Allen stood in the place where Celena had disappeared. "She...really is your sister," Hitomi said after a moment. Allen turned to regard her. "Of course she is my sister. Why would you think otherwise?" "I thought she was a spy," Hitomi admitted, "but when I touched her, I saw her and you playing together....and her getting taken away. She may still be a spy for Domkirk, but she may not know that she is your sister." Allen nodded at this and then walked away.   
  
  
**************  
  
Celena was admiring the bracelet one of the scientists had given her. "With this on," he had said, "you can simply summon your guymelef, Athena at will. Very handy no?" She hadn't actually asked for the bracelet. Perhaps it was a peace offering from the scientists.  
  
  
Celena was actually nervous about seeing Dilandau again. She had already been warned that he was not the same, but she wanted to believe it wasn't true. How much could he have changed in such a few days? Celena now found herself in front of his room. She opened the door and peeked in. Dilandau was not alone. A tall, but familiar, furry figure leaned over the seated Dilandau with a look of concern. "Jajuka!" Celena cried happily and ran over to him, hugging him. "My precious one," said Jajuka hugging her back, "it has been so long since I've seen you." He pulled away to get a better look at Celena. "You've grown so much I barely recognize you."  
  
  
Dilandau cleared his throat. "I guess I'm completely unimportant now, huh, Celena?" "I thought you didn't like hugs Dilandau," Celena said as she stooped to give her brother an affectionate hug. "I'll leave you two alone," said Jajuka going to the door, "maybe you can talk some sense into him." With that, he was gone. Celena turned to regard Dilandau and noted that his right hand was shaking almost uncontrollably. She instinctively reached out and grabbed it. For a moment, a look of unreasonable terror passed over Dilandau's face, but then it was gone. "They're dead," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "All of them." "I know," Celena said, "I was there when it happened." Celena had the sudden urge to cry, but in Dilandau's present condition, she knew it wouldn't have been a good thing. She simply held back her tears. "Are you okay Dilandau?" Dilandau didn't answer right away, continuing to stare at his hand, the one Celena held. "I'm alone." He said quietly, "They're all dead and now I'm alone. I am alone." The hand Celena was holding began to shake again, even as she held it.   
  
  
Celena gave it an unconscious squeeze. "I'm here Dilandau. Dilandau, do you here me?" He looked up at her, his reddish eyes were wide and fearful. She hated to see him like that, she hated what Van had done to him. She really would have loved to kill him at that moment. "I'm here with you Dilandau," Celena said using both hands to calm Dilandau's shaking hands.  
  
  
Then, almost as if emerging from a trance of horror, Dilandau removed his hands from Celena's and stood. He headed to the door, a look of dark purpose on his face. "Dilandau where are you going?" Celena demanded jumping in front of him. "I'm going...to kill Van. Now get out of my way!" Dilandau brushed his sister aside and opened the door. "No Dilandau," Celena said grabbing his arm. "There's no way you are going anywhere. You are in absolutely no condition to go anywhere, let alone fight." For a moment she thought he was going to listen to her, to reason.   
Instead he turned and hit her, hard enough to knock her out.  
  
  
When Celena had finally awoke, Dilandau was gone, and her face hurt like hell. She staggered to her feet and down the hall. The further she went, the more conscious she became of what she had to do. Dilandau had to be stopped, or else she would lose him.   
  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
All right peeps! I'm coming down to the end. I suspect I have maybe two more chapters left. Until next time, later dayz! BP 


	10. Sacrifice

Okay peeps! This is it! These two chapters are the last two in this fan fic!   
  
Note: I've made some major changes for the sake of this fic, ( and a possible sequel) so don't get huffy please!  
  
  
  
  
Sacrifice  
  
  
  
Celena stumbled through the halls, still feeling dizzy. She knew she had to get to Dilandau. She had to stop him, before it was too late. Her bracelet began to glow. She began to feel stronger, and started to pick up the pace. "Athena," she said, "I need you...."   
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, in the large holding facilities in Vione, the guymelef Athena stood, dormant until it's owner would need it. _ Athena, I need you.... _ The eyes of the guymelef began to glow a light purple. It tore free from it's restraints, and marched forward, leaving heavy dents in the floor. No one was foolish enough to try and stop the mecha, all concentrating on getting out of the way. The mecha punched through the walls, bending layers of steel like clay. It heard its master's desperate call.  
  
  
Celena fell against the wall as a tremor shook the hall. "What was that?" she wondered aloud. She looked at her bracelet which was now flashing. She rushed to the nearest open window. From there she could see Athena, emerging from a hole beneath her. "Athena!" she called, and the mecha looked up. It turned and stretched it's hand out. Celena jumped onto the hand and got quickly into the guymelef. "Come on, Athena," she said urgently, "let's get out of here." The mecha flew off with incredible speed, sending winds pounding against the battered opening left in the fortress.  
  
  
**************  
  
"I'm through with the Zaibach empire," said Folken, "I've renounced my ties to it and to Domkirk." "And what would you say if I told you I didn't believe you?" asked Van as he pulled out his sword. Folken's expression didn't change. "I wouldn't blame you for not believing me," he said, "after all I've been more of an enemy to you than a brother." Van said nothing, only eyeing Folken suspiciously. Hitomi stood by silently, and the Escaflowne rested a short distance away.  
  
  
"Even if you weren't lying," said Van, "how could I believe you? How could I ever trust you again, let alone forgive you?" Folken was silent for a moment. He then said, "I don't expect you to feel anything towards me but anger and contempt, that is to be expected after what I've done. Perhaps it would be easier for both of us, if we never saw each other again after today." Van lowered his sword. "So I'm just supposed to let you leave?" "That's the idea," said Folken, "since there'd really be no point in you stopping me."   
  
  
Folken offered his hand. "This would be the part where we say good-bye." Van hesitated. His gut told him not to trust Folken. What if this were some sort of trap? Van slowly raised his hand and accepted that of his brothers. They shook hands slowly. Van thought to give his brother a hug, but never got the opportunity.  
  
  
Dilandau had been surveying the scene, his guymelef, the Oreades, momentarily invisible. "Traitor," he muttered under his breath as Folken and Van shook hands. Then a thought crossed Dilandau's mind, and idea. "Yes," he hissed, "let's see how the little bastard feels about this." A few seconds later, a long, whip-like, metallic spike was fired from the Red Guymelef.  
  
  
Hitomi saw it first. "Van, look out!" Van wasn't in any danger, because the attack hadn't been meant for him. Van watched in horror as a metal spike ripped through his brother's chest. Folken gurgled in the back of his throat and blood poured from his mouth. When the spike pulled back from his body, he sank to the ground, dead. Van stood, looking down over his brothers body, in silent shock, which he was jarred from by the sound of hysterical laughter. "Yes!" shouted Dilandau, "You'll die too! Die! DIE!" Flames burst forth from the mecha as Van ran quickly to the Escaflowne. Once inside, Van had to block attack after attack from Dilandau. But it wasn't long before he got the upper hand.  
  
******************  
  
Celena arrived in time to see Dilandau being overcome by Van. Again red images of the dying Dragonslayers flashed before her eyes, but she pushed them away. She didn't have time for them. Strangely enough, at the moment she was having the visions, the Escaflowne briefly stopped advancing. Not one to miss an opportunity, Dilandau made his mecha trip the Escaflowne, knocking it to the ground. The Athena advanced, blocking the way of Dilandau and his mecha.  
  
  
"That's enough Dilandau, stop it." Celena pleaded. "No, I won't stop." Dilandau yelled, "Not until he's dead." Before Celena could say more, the Escaflowne was back up, and it knocked the Athena out of the way. When it hit the ground it was as if all time had stopped.....  
  
  
  
**************** memory - Celena *******************  
  
  
There she sat, a little girl, all alone in a cold dark room. Alone all alone. "Mama," she wailed, "I want my mama." She wiped her eyes. Suddenly she heard something, movement. She jumped to her feet. "H-Hello," she called into the darkness. No answer. She moved into the corner. "Who's there?" Slowly, a shadow came forward. It paused, and then it stepped forward so she could see who it was.   
  
  
A little boy stood before her, not much older than she was. He had white hair and red eyes. He was smiling at her, or rather sneering. "What's so funny?" Celena demanded, wiping her eyes. "You are, crying like a baby." "I'm not a baby!" said Celena pouting. She had wanted someone....who was it? Her head was feeling fuzzy. "So, how'd you get here?" the little boy asked examining her. "I was...playing with someone..." she said. "Someone?" the boy asked arching an eyebrow, "Can't you remember?" Celena was trying to remember as hard as she could, but it was making her head hurt. Frustrated, Celena began to cry again. "Oh stop blubbering," said the boy sighing, "it isn't going to help things. Do you remember your name?" Celena sniffled, and then told him her name. "Celena," he repeated. "I like it. It has a ring to it. You got a last name?" Celena shook her head. " Well, I am Dilandau Albatou." he shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you," she said, cheering a little.   
  
  
Just then, the door burst open. The two of them jumped away from it. A couple of men grabbed Dilandau. He fought desperately, and Celena tried to help him, but she was shoved down and he was taken. She was alone for a long time before he was tossed back into the room. They had done something to him because he was shaking violently and his eyes were like tiny dots. "Dilandau," Celena said approaching him, "what happened?" Dilandau only shook his head violently, and covered it with his hands. "It's okay," Celena said crouching down beside him, "I'm here. I'll take care of you, I promise." She hugged him gently in the dimly lit room, humming softly. Eventually, Dilandau stopped shaking and fell asleep....  
  
  
***************end memory**********  
  
  
Celena was jarred back to the present, as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on her. She looked up in horror to see the Oreades down and the Escaflowne advancing mercilessly. The Athena jumped up, and with lightning speed, rushed over and tackled the Escaflowne, kicking up dust and shaking the earth beneath them. "Stop this now," Celena said angrily, "there is no point in the two of you fighting. This has to end." Van was far beyond reasoning. If Hitomi, who was shouting desperately to Van, could not persuade him to stop, she certainly couldn't. Van thrust his sword into Celena's mecha, tearing off the arm, "Stay out of this," growled, "or you're dead!" Escaflowne pushed past the damaged mecha to the crouching Oreades. Before Van could attack, Dilandau was already prepared. He fired a blast of flames full force into the approaching mecha. "HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, "Burn you son of a bitch! BURN!" The Escaflowne did burn a little, but it was not enough to stop that advancing guymelef. "W-What?" Dilandau stuttered, suddenly frozen with terror. There the Escaflowne stood, the flames dying around it.   
  
  
  
Celena would not be stopped, despite the loss of her mecha's right arm. She would die protecting Dilandau. Celena growled viciously as she charged, tripping the Escaflowne, bringing it down to it's knees. Van was not thinking clearly. He only saw red, blood, death. Vengeance for his family, and death for those who got in his way. The Escaflowne got back to his feet and instead of charging Dilandau's mecha again, it charged the Athena, knocking it down once more. The Escaflowne towered over the fallen mecha, and then slowly raised it's sword into the air. As it was brought down, the Oreades got into the way, the sword piercing through the center, sending a splash of blood onto the Athena, lying beneath it. "DILANDAU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
********************  
  
Now, I know it would be particularly evil of me the writer to stop here. Oh well (pretends to leave) Just kidding. Instead of sitting here biting your fingernails, you could be reading the next chapter. So....why aren't you? BP   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Light and Shadow

Here it is, the last chapter. The grand finale. (In case there's no sequel) Be warned, it's a tear-jerker, so if you are particularly sensitive, have your tissue ready. BP  
  
  
  
Light and Shadow  
  
  
  
Celena climbed quickly out of her guymelef. The Escaflowne had removed it's sword from the Oreades, but she still had to struggle to open it. Dilandau fell forward, bleeding terribly. As Celena removed Dilandau from the fallen mecha, an airship landed nearby. "Lord Van!!" Merle shouted, leaping off of the deck. Alan and Milerna were not far behind her. They all came to an abrupt stop beside Hitomi. "What....happened here?" Milerna asked putting her hand to her mouth. The ground was scorched and small fires still burned. Folken's body lay still, his blood soaking the ground around him, and the Athena and the Oreades were both down and bloody. Van was getting out of the Escaflowne.  
  
  
Nothing and no one else mattered as Celena lowered her brother gently to the ground. "Dilandau..." she said in a quavery voice, "Why did you do that?" He coughed, blood spilling out of the side of his mouth. "I....couldn't...let ....him hurt you...." He said. He was shaking again, and blood was flowing freely from his wounds. Celena tried desperately to put pressure on the wound, but the blood kept coming. "Oh God," she said tearfully. "It's...okay, I think." Dilandau said weakly, "I can't feel anything anyway." Celena knew that wasn't good.   
  
  
"No, Dilandau," she said holding him against her, "It's going to be okay. I'm here. I'll take care of you, just like I promised. Do you remember?" Tears were running down Celena's cheeks, and she was as helpless to stop them as she was the blood. "I remember," Dilandau said. He began to close his eyes. Celena shook him, desperate to keep him conscious. "Stay with me Dilandau," she was sobbing, "please stay with me." Dilandau closed his eyes, his breathing becoming gurgled and forced. Celena found her own breathing becoming in sync with his, until finally his stopped.   
  
  
It was a few moments before Celena got over the shock of his death, when she did, she cried in a way that she had not in years. She was alone again, just like she had been when she first met him, but she would not see his shadow emerge from the darkness that had crept upon her. She held him to her crying. After she had calmed down some, Celena decided that she could not simply leave her brother here. Slowly and tearfully, she lifted his body, cradling his head in her shoulders. When _ had _ she become so strong?   
  
  
Allen came forward, to the side of his heartbroken sister. Celena glanced at him and then at Dilandau's lifeless face, and then she looked straight ahead. "I know that much has changed and things will never be the same, and that I have a past and a family that I must reconcile with, but for now, I'm going to bury my brother.  
  
  
Allen and the others watched her go, hardly hearing a word from the other airships that had landed, announcing and cheering the death of Domkirk and the fall of the Zaibach empire. For Celena, it hardly mattered. It was over when Dilandau took his last breaths. And so she carried him onward, into the light of the setting sun. It was over.  
  
  
******************  
  
The End  
  
(Author blowing nose on tissue) okay. That's probably the saddest ending I've ever had, but it's over. I was thinking about doing a sequel to this, which I probably will, but first I must recuperate. BP   



End file.
